


Or So Help Me

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick threatens to withdraw sex from Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or So Help Me

Nightwing sat at the Batcave’s expansive computer, scrolling through many files that matched their suspect’s description. Red Hood was lounging on the mats, just lying there playing Candy Crush on his phone. 

“For God’s sake, come over here and help me Jason!” Dick exclaimed. “There are like, two hundred files. An extra set of eyes would really help.”

“Come over here and make me. That stuff is so boring, plus I’m not getting up just yet. I’m about to beat this level!” Jason didn’t even look away from his screen.

Dick glared. “Fine. No sex for the next three days.”

That got Jason to stop and look up for a moment. “What? You can’t do that.”

“I can and I will. Unless you help me.”

“That’s just cruel.”

“Then come over here and help me!”

Jason sighed, grumbling nonsense under his breath and grudgingly came over and took a seat by Dick and began to help him scan though the files.


End file.
